The invention relates to a method of producing a bow holding handle, and more particularly to a method of producing a fiber reinforced plastic bow holding handle.
In earlier days, the bow holding handle was made of casting metal. The producing process was the same as that of metal casting without any particulars. Such holding handle has sufficient strength but it is too heavy so that fatigue or shakes usually happened to an archer's arm affecting shooting precision. Recently, fiber reinforced plastic was used as the material to form the bow holding handle by injection molding which reduced weight to a certain extent but was not completely satisfactory. As the related parts for such bow holding handle portions were installed after its formation by injection, its surface structure was affected and additional labor was needed. Furthermore, as such two kinds of bow holding handles were made of hard material, it caused vibration during shooting. Consequently, it caused arrow shaking at the instantaneous moment of shooting causing loss of precision.